


Mistakes

by loxleylove



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Intersex Loki, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunn Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Multi, Thor Angst, incest(?), non-canon, shitty love triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loxleylove/pseuds/loxleylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s a rumor Thor, that Laufey had another child that he keeps locked up in his castle, nobody has ever seen the boy,” Volstagg took a large bite out of the boar’s leg they were served with when they first entered the chamber.</p><p>Thor makes a mistake the day he decides to enter and attack Jötunheimr, a mistake that leads to his marriage to the runt of Laufey's line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Mistake

Thor only thought that what he had done was to be deserved by the jötnar. He had read all about the great war between the æsir and the jötnar, how many lives were lost by his own people against the monstrous giants. Thor had thought that his father would be proud of him, his first act as the king would be to finally do away with the savages. 

So he really didn’t understand why Odin berated him, those frost giants had infiltrated Asgard, couldn’t his father see what danger they would have been in if they took the casket back to Jötunheimr. Besides, breaking into Asgard was a serious offense and if two of them could do it, that meant that others could too. And Thor had to admit, them breaking in on his coronation day had seriously upset him. 

“Thor, do you understand? Are you even listening to my words boy?”

“Father please–”

“Laufey said he did not send those giants and I believe him, you went to Jötunheimr without my permission and fought against jötnar who most likely had nothing to do with the incident. I thought you were ready to take the throne but now I see–”

Thor bristled at this, “I am ready, I did what you would’ve done–”

“No Thor, you did what a man blinded by rage would have done. Blinded by a rage that you do not even understand. You were barely five years of age when the we defeated the jötnar and took the Casket of Ancient Winters. You may hear old war stories and read books, but there is bias among our people.” 

Odin looked years older, he could not fathom how his son could not understand the wrong in his actions. He remembered telling Thor about the war, he never planted these thoughts in his son’s mind. And now, now he had to deal with Laufey again. One of the frost giant’s children were injured in the skirmish, there were reparations to be made.

“Father I am fit to rule–”

“You are not fit to rule anything!” Odin snapped. “You are not fit to be king, to the realms, you Thor are not fit to carry mjolnir at your side.” 

And this is when Odin had the best idea for Thor’s punishment. A way to discipline his son as well as a way to teach Thor a valuable lesson. He would send his son to Midgard, stripped of his powers while he dealt with the jötnar. He would of course ask Heimdall to tell him if anything happened, but his plan was to send Thor there and test him after he deemed that the blonde had actually learned. 

It hurt to see his son’s face as he sent him through the portal. It hurt to see Frigga’s right after. But his wife had simply patted his back and told him that he made the right decision and that Thor would surely learn.

He wore a grave expression after, he made his way to the bifrost where he and Laufey had agreed to meet. Býleistr was the son that was hurt, the second son of Laufey and Fárbauti. He was thankful it was not Helblindi, the heir. That was something that could’ve resulted in an all out war even if Jötunheimr knew it was weak and that it would lose. An heir harming another heir...

“Odin dear,” Frigga was following him to the bifrost and he was thankful for her steady support. “I...” She paused as if she was unsure how to continue. 

The Queen of Asgard looked at her husband carefully. “Laufey has a third child does he not.”

Well yes, the runt that Laufey had given birth to at the very and of the war. The child he had seen the dying Fárbauti look at with a love that put all other parental affections to shame. Laufey had looked unsure at the time but from what Odin had heard he and both of the runt’s older brothers were very protective of him. 

“Yes, Loki. But all I know is that he is a runt that Laufey and his children prize... I only saw the boy briefly at the end of the war, he was the size of an æsir...” 

Frigga looked at her husband expectantly. “Odin... do you not think that it is perhaps time that Thor...”

Odin stopped in his tracks, he rounded to look at his wife carefully. “Frigga, I never expected to hear something like that from you.”

“This would be wonderful for our people, and for the jötnar too. It would help us finally establish a lasting peace, it would finally stop those few that still wish for war and that feed these ideas to our youth.” 

Odin had to admit that her words rang true. Those who still wished for war with the jötnar were few and far in between but they were outspoken and targeted youth. Thor and he friends were impressionable. 

“But what about marrying for love?”

Frigga smiled, “We did not marry for love, but look at us now. I would not have agreed to wed if I had not seen myself one day to love you.” 

“It was different, the boy is a jotunn.”

“Odin, trust your son to grow. It will not be easy for either of them but it will work out.”

Odin looked at his wife and admired the way that her eyes sparkled with a knowing look. 

“There is still the matter of Laufey...”

She began to walk again, heading towards the bifrost. “I’m sure you’ll find his ultimate response quite interesting...”

And they continued to the bifrost quietly, Odin still thinking of the proposition that he might make to the frost giant king. Heimdall stood solemnly at his station when they arrived. They were early, it would not be for another thirty or so minutes that the other party would pass through to Asgard. Silently they all sat and waited. 

“All-father, the jötnar are passing now.”

And the flashing light brought the small group headed by Laufey. Odin noticed that the injured son had also accompanied his father. 

“All-father,” the frost giant king nodded, his deep voice echoing in the chamber. 

“Laufey-king,” Odin greeted solemnly, his wife came to stand at his side. “I only wish that we did not have to meet under these circumstances.” Odin noticed the look Býleistr shot him, a mix of slight anger and amusement. 

“All-father as much as I wish to continue my life as if your son did not invade my realm, harm many of my people and destroy an ice plateau...” Laufey spoke, but all the while his eyes travelled over to his son who was standing beside. Býleistr looked up at his father and all the amusement seemed to disappear. 

“Ah yes well,” Odin felt nervous, he had always felt nervous when dealing with Laufey. Not afraid in the least, but nervous. As horrible as it may seem he was glad that Fárbauti was not alive to witness any of the events that had transpired. 

“Thor is being punished–”

“A slap on the wrist is hardly a punishment for what he has done.”

“No, I stripped him of his powers and sent him to Midgard.”

Beside the elder frost giant Býleistr snorted. His father responded with a glare.  
Odin continued, “I sent him there because I feel as though physical punishment would only make things worse. I sent Thor to Midgard to teach him a lesson.”

Laufey stared at him quietly. 

A not very discreet cough pulled all the eyes towards Frigga.

“Perhaps you should discuss the important matter I mentioned before with Laufey-king Odin,” his wife smiled at him. Of course, he may be King but he trusted Frigga most out of anybody he knew. 

Laufey regarded him with a confused expression.

“It is best we speak of this alone first Laufey.” It was then that Heimdall began to move towards the entrance and Frigga followed. Býleistr and the small group of guards that Laufey had brought with him did not move until Laufey motioned for them to leave. Býleistr shot his father a concerned look before leaving, the door closing behind him automatically. 

“All-father?”

“I can not bring back the ones you lost today Laufey, but you and I face the same problems. Those few who guide others to battle when they can not fathom the dire implications of another war.”

Laufey knowingly looked at him, “Yes... All-father. There are those who wish to...”

“What I propose is a peace between our two people. One that will last and put to rest all thoughts of war.”

Laufey’s eyes narrowed and Odin thought perhaps the frost giant king already knew where this proposal was going.

“I think that... A union between out two peoples.”

“All-father, Býleistr would break your son if he had the oppertunity–”

“Not Býleistr...”

Laufey regarded him with confusion, “Helblindi is my heir, he can not leave Jötunheimr...” Laufey’s eyes widened. “No, not Loki. Your son came to my realm and killed my people because of hatred, can you imagine what he would do to Loki!?”

“Laufey-king I understand how you feel–”  
“Loki is weak and sickly, he would... he...”

Odin stared at the quiet king patiently. “Thor will learn, I am sure of it.”

“My son suffers in the harsh winters of Jötunheimr, he is small and physically fragile. He will never have the life I wish him to have in Jötunheimr.” Laufey paused. “You must promise me Odin, that no harm would come to Loki.”

Frigga was right about Laufey’s answer. Of course she was. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki had thrown up, his father had sat him down with his brothers and promptly had told all three of them that he was sending Loki to his death at the hands of a jötnar killing monster. He ran out of the room in tears and everything he ate for lunch ended up on the hallway floor. He could hear Býleistr screaming at their father and he felt strong arms around his waist. 

“Loki, Loki let’s get you in a bath...”

“Helblindi I can’t, I–” he was interrupted by a dry heave. 

Helblindi picked up his younger brother and slowly made his way to the bathroom. He passed a few concerned servants and instructed them to clean the mess in the hallway. At this point Loki was sobbing into Helblindi’s chest, his long black hair looked wild. 

“He’ll kill me! That monster he’ll kill me because I’m a jotunn.”

Helblindi sighed sadly.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thor returned within three days, instead of being greeted by his friends and family with smiles, he found only Heimdall and his father, and by the look of things this was not going to be the return he expected. 

And it wasn’t, he was greeted with terrible news. 

“You wan’t me to marry a jotunn. I can not, I have Lady Jane and–” 

Odin gave his son a steely glare, “You would forsaken peace for a mortal that does not have more than seventy years left to her life? You’ve only known her for three days Thor!”

“And I’ve known the jotunn for none!”  
Odin sighed, “I never said there would be love involved in this marriage. You could learn to love one another like your mother and I did.”

Thor laughed dryly, “Father I understand that going to Jötunheimr and doing what I did was wrong, they did not deserve it. But if you think that I would ever love a jotunn...” 

“Come to terms with this Thor, the wedding is in a week.”

Mjolnir dropped to the ground and Thor gaped at him. 

“I’m going to tell mother–”

“You do that Thor, but she was the one who suggested this union to me in the first place. You are not going to get out of marriage. Laufey agreed and this is the end of the conversation. I would suggest you go and tell this mortal of yours that you and her will never be together.” Odin did not stay to listen to Thor, with those words he turned and headed to his throne room. 

Thor was left staring at his father’s back receding down the hall. He felt betrayed by his parents and he felt scared at the thought of what Jane would say to him. His father was right though, he was not getting out of marriage with the jotunn any time soon. He needed to find his friends as soon as possible. He needed someone to talk to. 

He sent servants out to get Sif and the Warriors Three, they would meet in his chambers. 

“Thor! You’re back, I’m glad my friend. But why do you look so upset?” Fandral sat down beside him roughly twenty minutes later when they were all assembled.

“My friends, I have some... Upsetting news.” The faces around him turned into concerned frowns. 

“My father has just told me that I am to be married–” 

“What! To who? Not Amora I hope.” Sif interrupted him. 

Thor looked at her solemnly, “Worse than Amora, Father has informed me... That a union is to take place between one of Laufey’s son’s and me.” 

The room was immediately quiet. Even Hogun looked shocked at news. Thor could only look at the floor after looking at each of their horrified faces. 

Volstagg was the first to speak, “They can not be serious, the princes are... Well they would never agree to it.” 

“They do not have to, Laufey did.”

“Which one?” 

Sif turned to Fandral who had just blurted out the question, “Fandral.” She spoke firmly, as if warning him. 

Thor gazed at his palms, he picked up his hammer and looked at it sadly, “Father never told me.”

“It can not be the oldest, Helblindi is the heir and he can not leave Jötunheimr.” Hogun spoke. “It leaves Býleistr and...”

Thor looked up at Hogun in confusion, “There’s another?”

“It’s a rumor Thor, that Laufey had another child that he keeps locked up in his castle, nobody has ever seen the boy,” Volstagg took a large bite out of the boar’s leg they were served with when they first entered the chamber.

Around the room, Thor, Fandral and Sif all seemed as though they did not know. 

“Anyway, he’s supposedly a runt but by frost giant standards it means that he’s about the size of one of us,” Volstagg stopped to regard the leg once more. “That is if he exists.”


	2. The Second Mistake

A week later saw Thor at the front of a grandly decorated room, hundreds of Asgard’s nobles sat, whispering to each other. A mix of dread and anticipation flooded the room. Thor, in full armor nervously looked toward Sif and the warriors three who flanked his right side, his mother next to his father at the front. He didn’t dare turn, his soon to be wife would arrive any minute with a small Jotunn entourage. 

Odin looked at his son pointedly, his eyes did not betray his thought, if Thor wanted to fix his mistakes, this was the way to do it. He had better not make a mess of the whole agreement. 

There was a signal from the back of the room, the golden doors opened and the first to enter was Laufey, his face wore a grim expression. No one in the hall made a noise, not many of them had seen the King Jötunheimr... In fact many of them had not ever been to Jötunheimr. Laufey’s eyes only left Odin’s to throw a brief look at Thor’s back. Behind the jotunn king was Helblindi, solemn looking, and Býleistr, who looked like he wanted nothing more than continue the war in the very hall they all stood in. 

Finally behind them was Loki, flanked by four jotunn guards. He looked tiny and fragile. Odin inspected the jotunn as he came closer, the boy looked to be shorter than Thor but not by much, he looked like he had not slept at all the night before.

Thor did not turn to see his bride, he did not turn to see any of the jotunn’s, he grimly stared at the alter until a figure had stopped on left. 

He did not listen to the important words his father said, he had pictured those words before. He had imagined standing beside a pretty maiden that he loved and fully immersing himself in the meaning of marriage. He had recently imagined Jane.

“... for the sake of both our peoples, I bind these two souls. Thor, future king of Asgard and the nine realms, you may now kiss your bride...”

It was the moment he dreaded most. His lips, that he had promised to Jane (as well as his heart and being), touching a monster’s. He turned and his eyes met wine red ones which looked at him in pure fury. Quiet but just as thunderous as the storm that raged only a week ago when Thor had learned his fate. He raised the veil that covered the bottom of his new wife’s face and leaned in. 

In that instance he felt like he had killed Jane. 

The feast was just as any Asgardian feast. If the people had objected to this union, they did not show it. The danced, drank and ate like they were happy. Thor sat between his new bride and his father. Loki had not said a word to anyone, Thor had not missed how Loki was clutching to Laufey’s robe, or how he’d look to his eldest brother occasionally. 

His friends came by and awkwardly wished both of them a happy marriage. Loki had only managed a stiff nod. 

When the feast was roughly three quarters done, Thor’s mother walked past and lightly touched Thor’s shoulder. It was time to go to his chambers... And to take the Jotunn with him.

The cheers that usually went along with leaving the dining hall for such an occasion were loud but half hearted. The jotunn party had said nothing as the youngest stood and followed Thor out. The walk to his new chambers seemed to go by too fast, even with the silence and the winding halls. A childish part of him almost wished that Loki would get lost.

When they arrived at their new room, after the doors were closed after the servants left, they stood awkwardly. Loki looked at the floor, his shoulders tensed, he worried his bottom lip. 

“Are... Are you not hungry? You did not eat,” Thor tried to begin a conversation, if he was to spend the rest of his lifetime with a monster... 

Loki shook his head slightly. 

“Will you ever say anything to me? I did not wish to be... married to you either. I would’ve rather found a nice woman. Instead I’m stuck with a jotunn.” The last part was muttered before Thor realized he said it out loud.

“I’m so sorry the great and mighty Thor has to fuck a monster,” Loki’s glared at him, his voice dripping with venom. “Maybe if you had thought before invading Jötunheimr perhaps you could’ve have some nice whore instead. Much better than a monster.” 

Thor was silent, his anger rising. Before he could say anything Loki continued, “You know right? There’s no way out of this,” he signaled at the bed. “They expect me to be with child and the only way that will happen is if we just get it over with, hopefully I’ll become pregnant by the end of the month.”

The jotunn dropped the ceremonial white fur, his long black hair fell in ringlets. He next removed the golden cloth from around his hips. 

“Y-you...”

“Don not pretend like you’re a virgin Thor, I’ve heard stories all the way in the tallest tower of Jötunheimr about you. Also... my cunt is just as warm as any Asgardian’s if not more so... If you were concerned about frostbite that is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to do shorter chapters, they'll be released more frequently this way...


	3. The Third Mistake.

Perhaps a small part of him had hoped that Thor would be kind, he knew that the other man would never truly like him, but he thought that maybe he would be treated more like a person. But that idea was quickly destroyed. 

Stuck with a jotunn. The future king of Asgard seemingly had learned nothing from wherever his father had sent him. Of course, a punishment for the mighty Thor, Býleistr was completely right when he said that Thor probably had not changed. 

Loki was snapped back to reality when Thor roughly grabbed his upper arms, the older glared at him. He easily tossed Loki onto the large bed and muttered as he began to remove his armor. Thor didn’t look towards Loki until he was completely bare. 

“I’m surprised you are so willing to get ‘fucked’.” Thor noticed the way that the jotunn backed to the headboard of the bed, his body betrayed his expression. 

Loki sneered at him, the dim lights flickered over his cobalt skin, the symbols on his body almost glowed against the white sheets. Thor came to rest right in front of him, his large hands grazed the slender blue legs, slowly Loki separated his knees. 

He was sure that Thor had never seen anything like jotunn anatomy before, he wasn’t sure how he’s react. Of course the brute knew that Loki had both parts already, but he really doubted that Thor had recently stuck his head behind any jotunn loin cloth recently. 

At least the idiot had the courtesy to not look disgusted. 

“Already wet then?” Thor aligned his own hardened need to the velvet like lips. 

He was slightly wet, but not enough for Thor to smoothly go in. And besides that, Loki was unfortunately a virgin. 

He wouldn’t say anything though, he knew that this would happen. Lovers were kind to those they loved, the act would be tender at first. But Thor did not love him, nor would he ever love him. This act was to produce a child, nothing more. 

The head of Thor’s cock pushed against Loki’s tender opening, it parted the folds and slowly sunk in. 

He couldn’t stop the inelegant whimpering, and when Thor sunk in deeper he felt an immense stinging pain. Býleistr told him it would hurt, but he didn’t imagine it like this. His arms rose to cover his face, even with the fresh tears streaming down his face Thor kept going until he was at the hilt. 

“You were right jotunn, your cunt is warm, just like every whore I’ve ever taken.”

That was the only brief pause before Thor pulled out and roughly slammed into the warm space. 

Was it supposed to get better?

That is what his brother said...

All he could feel was the searing pain from below, his own sobs blocking out any other noise in the room. He stopped keeping track of how long it was taking Thor to end, instead he focused on the thought that he only had to do this until a heir was produced, hopefully it would be quick. 

After what seemed to be an eternity Thor grunted and pushed into Loki as hard as he could, he released deep and the pulled out, wiping the excess on the soft, blue thigh. 

He then swung his legs over the side if the bed and mumbled something before gathering his clothes and leaving.

Loki remained on the bed, his chest rapidly rising and falling because he hadn’t stopped crying. 

He really did feel like a whore, like he belonged in a brothel or on some street corner. His stomach twisted at the thought of having sex again, he really hoped that Thor’s seed would take the first time. He was suddenly met with a wave of nausea, no doubt from the stress of the day along with what just happened between him and the other man. 

Loki lifted himself shakily from the bed and stumbled to the bathroom. He emptied out what little he ate that day and washed out his mouth. He washed his lower regions too and went back to the bed.

There was a spot of blood. 

The nausea was back full force but instead of running back to the the bathroom he removed the sheet and looked to find a new one, it seems as though the Æsir were prepared for this because he found a replacement easily. 

After preparing the bed he crawled into it and hoped that sleep would come quickly. He tried to not think of the dull pain between his legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor's a penis, but don't worry, he wont be a penis forever. I've got big ass plans for this fic. 
> 
> This was a really short chapter because I initially had another small part to it that would make it roughly 1000 words (which is my aim for each chapter) but it really didn't fit with the mood of this chapter. I wanted this one to be all about Loki.


	4. The Fourth Mistake

When Loki woke up he wasn’t alone, the bed next to him was dipped with the weight of his husband. Thor’s front was turned away from him, his breathing was even. Of course he’d be in bed, they were technically supposed leave to go on a honeymoon, Thor didn’t have duties for a whole month. 

Slowly he got out of bed and quietly went to the bathroom, he was thankful that the pain from the night before was gone. 

There were no servants in their quarters, on his request to Queen Frigga. The less Æsir he had to deal with the better. They would come in one request to bring food and that was it for the first three days of his new marriage. 

Preparing the bath was simple enough, it did not look like the ones they had in Jötunheimr but it was simple enough. Æsir thought frost giants could not stand heat, but the jotunns could regulate themselves long enough to enjoy warmth, though they usually took ice cold baths because it took less effort. 

He eased into the round basin, the sweet smell of jasmine spread throughout the room. 

Loki wondered what his father and his brothers were doing, Laufey would leave tomorrow while both Helblindi and Býleistr would stay til the end of the week. 

He chuckled at the thought of Býleistr among the Æsir, it would take all his might to refrain from starting a fight. Helblindi was much more level headed, Loki found himself thinking of what a great king Helblindi would make on multiple occasions as they grew up. 

He began to was himself, his long hair in tangles from the night before. He took longer than he usually would have, he would have to leave the bath and face Thor eventually. When he did finish, he spent another ten or so minutes towel drying his hair and staring into the large wall mirror. 

He was a runt, it was obvious, especially so if you put him next to his brothers and his father. Actually if you put him beside any jotunn. He was different too, where they had very short hair or no hair, he had a long mane. It curled in ringlets all the way to the bottom of his spine, he wore it loose but he noticed that in Asgard, those who had hair as long as he did wore it in a braid most often, but those were mainly women, he was not a woman. Anatomy be damned. 

He had the same eyes as Farbauti, or so thats what Laufey said. His face was angular, high cheekbones. Helblindi called him beautiful all the time.

It was time to go back to the bedroom, hopefully Thor would be gone.

If only he were so lucky, the áss was still in bed, still facing away from him.

Loki sighed, he didn’t want to go back to bed but he didn’t see anything to do around the room either. Well, besides go look for clothing, not that he minded walking around bare. But for all the sexual openness the Æsir seemed to have, walking around with anything higher than the mid thigh made then squirm. 

Sad creatures really. 

Loki opted for staying naked, what did he have to hide from Thor?

The other saw everything the night before and then some. 

He saw the bed shift, and Thor rolled over. He was awake and their eyes met. Thor’s eyes raked down Loki’s bare body, he then rolled all the way back to face the opposite wall. 

Feh, idiot, Loki thought with a sneer. 

“What’s wrong husband? Surprised to see me still able to move after the hard fuck you gave me last night?” 

Yes, maybe Loki was purposively angering Thor. But honestly, it just wouldn’t be Loki without teasing. 

“Shut up jotunn.” Thor mumbled. “How was a supposed to know you were...”

“Pure as the white snow of Jötunheimr?” Loki walked over to the bed. “I don’t know if it ever occured to you, though it probably didn’t because you have such as small mind, that if another jotunn were to take me... Hmm... They would skewer me?”

Thor really was an idiot. A brooding idiot that ran away when he saw the small spot of blood once he pulled out the night before. 

“Would you have treated me differently if you knew?”

He was met with silence.

“See I really think the crying in pain would have tipped you off, or are you really that stupid?”

Loki didn’t expect the pillow Thor’s head lay on to be whipped at his face. He spluttered at the action and caught it before it fell to the ground.

He was married to an immature brat, would he have to parent the fool as well as take his cock? 

He whipped the pillow back at the blonde who only grunted when it hit the back of his head. They spent the next minute in a tense silence. 

“I’m calling the servants for breakfast. Put something on,” Thor lifted himself off the bed, he slept shirtless but had a pair of loose, beige bottoms. He appeared to be trying his best to not look at Loki. 

“No.”

“What?”

Loki smirked, “I will not.”

Thor didn’t respond immediately. “The servants... They will see you.”

“Good, let them. Then they can talk all about how blue and hideous I am. They probably already do actually...” Loki mused as he sat at the small table next to the balcony that looked out over all of Asgard. 

Thor looked apprehensive, he still called for breakfast though. He then retreated into the bathroom. 

Ten minutes later he came out fully dressed. He awkwardly sat across from Loki. 

It wasn’t long before there was a knock at their door, two girls came in with a cart with breakfast. They seemed calm enough, that is until one of them looked at the people sitting at the table. 

Her face turned bright red, and she quickly looked down. The other girl’s expression turned to one of concern and she looked up to see what the problem was. Her face blanked, a dark red blush started at her neck. She looked at Loki and he gave her a small but mischievous smile. Her eyes quickly dropped, and she and her co-worker made short work of setting up the table. 

They both bowed before scurrying off, they began quickly whispering to each other as they left the room. Still very red but Loki saw them smile. 

Yes, he thought, let the Æsir talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor is an idiot and Loki likes being naked. He's going to tease all the maids. Important plot points right there.


End file.
